01st World: A Ninja's World
by Terisa-Umi
Summary: Before she died, her name was Hirami Yuu, the adopted daughter of the Kosemon Clan. After she died, she discovered her true identity as Kami-sama and Yami-sama's first child, Yukami. Yukami was also the Goddess of Time and Space as this was decided by Kami-sama when she was born. Full sumary is inside, please read and review


Full Summary: Before she died, her name was Hirami Yuu, the adopted daughter of the Kosemon Clan. After she died, she discovered her true identity as Kami-sama and Yami-sama's first child, Yukami. Yukami was also the Goddess of Time and Space as this was decided by Kami-sama when she was born. One of her duties as the Goddess of Time and Space is to make sure that all the worlds, including its parallel timeline will all have a good ending. And now, she will be fixing her first world.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I used from any animes, mangas or books. All of them belong to their authors.

"Talk" – Japanese

"**Talk" - Aggressive / Emotional Talking**

'_**Talk' - **_**Jutsus**

'_This' - Thoughts_

**Chapter 01 – Prologue One**

Everything was in ruins now and everywhere was filled with blood and corpses. In the middle of all this is me... I am the only one alive now. Well... technically I was supposed to be dead, but I was revived by Orochimaru-san when he used _**'Shiki Fujin: Kai!' **_and _**'Edo Tensei' **_during the Fourth Shinobi World War that lasted for around ten years with a few years of peace in it.

**~ 01st World ~**

In the end we were too late in defeating Uchiha Madara. Madara was too strong as he has the evolved Rinnegan and managed to revive the Juubi. Obito, my student who finally realized that he was being manipulated by Madara turned over a new leaf combined his powers with Kakashi and Gai along with the current Great Five Nations' Kage to kill Madara with a kinjutsu that can destroy everything within range.

The only one that was recorded to ever survive after using this kinjutsu was Otsutsuki Hagoromo, also known as the Sage of Six Paths to the whole shinobi world.

Obito, Kakashi and Gai trapped Madara and the Juubi in a barrier while the current Great Five Nations' Kage performed the kinjutsu. The Shodaime, Nidaime and Sandaime Hokage along with Darui, Kitsuchi, Mifune, Shizune and Kankuro shielded the remaining alive shinobis with their lives. I wanted to help too, but they told me to make sure to prevent Naruto from acting rashly and stopping the kinjutsu.

**~ 01st World ~**

The kinjutsu was really powerful as all of the people involved with the kinjutsu and those who were protecting the remaining alive shinobis' bodies were turned into ashes. But the Juubi was only incapacitated and needs a few years to recover and so it immediately retracted to the moon to recover, where nobody have a way of going there.

Naruto was quickly elected as Supreme Commander of the Shinobi Allied Forces and took over A's position. Sasuke became the Regimental Commander, taking over said position only from Gaara. Choza took over Darui's position as the First Division (Mid-Range Battle) Commander, Hinata took over Kitsuchi's position as the Second Division (Short-Range Battle) Commander and Lee took over Kakashi's position as the Third Division (Short-to-Mid Range Battle) Commander.

Temari took over Gaara's other position as the Fourth Division (Long-Range Battle) Commander, Hana took over Mifune's position as the Fifth Division (Special Attack Battle) Commander and Kabuto took over Shizune's position as the Logistical Support and Medical Division Captain after Naruto made sure that he can be trusted. Sakura took over Kankuro's position as the Surprise Attack Division Captain, and Yugao took over Ao's position as the Sensor Division Captain.

Ino took over her father, Inoichi's position as the Intelligence Division Captain, Raido took over Mei's position as the Daimayo Protection Squad Captain only and Shikamaru took over his father, Shikaku's position as Chief Strategist.

Naruto was also named Rokudaime Hokage by the Fire Lord Daimayo, Temari was named Rokudaime Kazekage by the Wind Lord Daimayo, and Suigetsu was named Rokudaime Mizukage by the Mist Lord Daimayo as he was once a Kiri ninja. Killer Bee was named Godaime Raikage by the Lightning Lord Daimayo, and lastly, Orochimaru was named Yondaime Tsuchikage by the Earth Lord Daimayo after he has pledge loyalty to the Shinobi Allied Forces as he is the most powerful Earth chakra user walking around.

All the remaining Shinobi Allied Forces rebuilded their own villages while preparing for the Juubi to return so that they will have places to relocate to, to do their planning.

In Konoha, Naruto became the Clan Head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans and he married Hinata. Neji was given the position of Clan Head of the Hyuuga Clan by Hinata after she got rid of all the Branch Family's Cursed Seal on their forehead and he married TenTen. Shikamaru became the Clan Head of the Nara Clan and he married Temari who became the Clan Head of the Sabaku Clan. Sai married Ino who became Clan Head of the Yamanaka Clan. Konohamaru became the Clan Head of the Sarutobi Clan and he married Moegi.

Sasuke, Shino, Lee and Chouji decided to remain single while Sakura finally accepted Kiba's invitation and started dating with him. All of them except for Shikamaru and Temari live in the Namikaze Clan mansion because it would be more convenient and I also gave the ownership of the Namikaze Clan mansion to Naruto and Hinata. Shikamaru, his clan and Temari lived in Suna because of Temari's job as Rokudaime Kazekage.

**~ 01st World ~**

Three years later, the Juubi recovered and it is much more powerful than it first revived! It practically wiped out all the remaining Shinobi Allied Forces like nothing, even all the Five Great Nations' Daimayo.

Only Naruto, Sasuke and I survived because everyone sacrificed themselves to save us, knowing that only Naruto can destroy the Juubi. Sasuke and I were helping Naruto to relocate every time the Juubi found us.

**~ 01st World ~**

A year later, Naruto and I were the only people left in the world because Sasuke recently took a deadly hit for Naruto from the Juubi and died. Naruto has also finally stored a huge amount of chakra, enough to seal away the Juubi but he has to die along with it.

I wanted to do it in his stead, but the strongest seal that is able to permanently seal away the Juubi is the _**'Shiki Fujin'**_ and I cannot use it because a soul once sacrificed to Shinigami-sama cannot be sacrificed again. And it seems that Shinigami-sama actually likes Naruto, so I am sure that Shinigami-sama will not eat him and actually get him to do his paperwork… I hope….

And so, with a heavy heart I taught Naruto the _**'Shiki Fujin'**_ after he begged me to saying that it is his final duty as the Rokudaime Hokage even when the whole village was destroyed. After I taught Naruto the hand signs, he used the _**'Shiki Fujin'**_ on the Juubi and died sealing away the Juubi into his body, killing the Juubi in the process… Naruto died while saying,

"Goodbye father, my only regret is that we could not live together as a family anymore..."

A tear dropped from my face.

**~ 01st World ~**

After Naruto died, I hugged his corpse and cried out loud.

"**Naruto! I failed both you and your mother! Why?! Why did I not discover this cycle of hatred earlier?! I am the freaking father of the Child of Prophecy! Why did this all ended like this?! Why? Why? Why?! My son… my precious son… I wish… I wish… I can go back in time to fix all of this!"**

Suddenly, I heard a voice. "O~ just as I felt, this world ended quite badly with you being the only survivor."

My eyes widened in shock while I hugged Naruto closer to me and quickly looked at the source of the voice. It was a person dressed in a completely black cloak, and based on the voice just now, this person is a girl.

I hiccupped. "W-Who are you…?"

The girl hummed. "Who do you think I am then, Namikaze Minato, the only person left in this world through the _**'Edo Tensei'**_?"

My eyes widened. "A-A… s-shinigami…?"

The girl shakes her head while walking over to me. "Not quite right, Min-chan. It is true that I came from 'that' place, but I am not a shinigami."

"W-Who are you then…?"

The girl stopped in front of me and I can see her smirked. "What was the last thing you said before you heard my voice, Min-chan?"

My eyes widened more. "I-I… wished to go back in time…"

I see the girl smiled. "Correct, Min-chan. My name is Yukami, the Goddess of Time and Space."

I was shocked while gently putting Naruto's body down onto the ground and slowly tried to stand up. But my legs do not want to do as I say and I fell back to the ground.

I blushed at this and looked to Yukami-sama. "I-Is… this true…?"

"Yes, I am not lying…" and Yukami-sama bends down to my level. "But I would like to do something for me in exchange."

I nod immediately. "W-What do I have to do…?"

Yukami-sama wiped away my tears. "Will you pledge your loyalty to me to work for me?"

I was really confused. "Eh…?"

Yukami-sama puts her fingers under my chin and lifts my face up. "Pledge your loyalty to me and in exchange I will train you to be stronger and help you to change your world's past to prevent your world's future to become like this."

"W-Why….?"

"I need subordinates working for me and I would rather find my own subordinates rather than having Kami-sama's angels by my subordinates, though those who newly graduated from the Angel Academy I would take as well. So… what do you say, Min-chan?"

I thought for a while and nod. "I-I will Yukami-sama. It is an honour."

Yukami-sama nods. "Good, to pledge your loyalty to me… you will have to drink a drop of my blood and you will know immediately what to do next."

"Okay Yukami-sama."

Yukami-sama took a dagger from nowhere and prickled her finger. A drop of blood flowed out and I took hold of Yukami-sama's hand and drank it while she stood up. My eyes glowed red and I took Yukami-sama's right hand gently and kissed it while looking at her with hazy eyes.

"**I, Namikaze Minato hereby pledge my eternal loyalty to Yukami-sama, the Goddess of Time and Space. I will never betray, injure or lie to her and everything I do if for her sake only. I pledge my loyalty to her as her personal butler named Kaze."**

A glow surrounded my body as six white wings appeared behind my back and a symbol appeared on my right hand before disappearing.

I blinked my eyes while I let go of Yukami-sama's hand as I felt my wings behind me. "What are these…?"

Yukami-sama hummed while she took off her hood. "It looks like you will become an angel when you die."

I looked at her and blushed bright red. "Beautiful…" _'Even more so than Kushina...'_

Yukami-sama smiled at me. "Thank you Min-chan. Now come, it is time for us to return to my home and start your training. Someone will explain to you about heaven and everything else related to it."

I slowly stood up and bowed before her. "Okay Yukami-sama, your wish is my command."

Yukami-sama took my hand and I got a last look at my son as we disappeared from this world. And when we left completely, the world crumbled.

**~ 01st World ~**

**~ Author's note ~**

**If you want to know who Yukami, the Goddess of Time and Space is, please read 00th World: Prologue and finish it or you will not understand who Yukami is.**


End file.
